Sanji mène l'enquête
by S.Hardy
Summary: Quelqu'un a volé les cocktails de ces dames? Ne paniquez pas, Love-Cook est sur l'affaire ! Yaoi sur la fin.


Hey les gens, comment allez-vous ?

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, encore basée sur One Piece. Que voulez-vous, quand on aime on ne compte pas. Après avoir fait une fiction plutôt longue, j'ai eu envie de faire un truc plus simple, moins prise de tête. Plus fun quoi. Enfin, je l'espère.

Bien, comme vous le savez tous, le monde de One Piece, ses personnages et compagnie ne sont pas miens, ça se saurait. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Eiichiro Oda, pour vous écrire ce petit truc chose.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« LUFFY ! »

Le cri du cuisinier fit sursauter tous les occupants du Thousand Sunny d'un même bond. Le cri provenait de la cuisine, et, à part Sanji, personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait. Ledit Luffy avait tourné la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir violemment, sous les protestations de Franky.

Après midi tranquille chez les Mugiwara. Luffy avait encore volé de la nourriture, Sanji allait lui régler son compte, et fissa. Sauf que depuis le frigo cadenassé, ce genre d'incident n'était plus arrivé. Ce que tout le monde semblait oublier pour le moment.

Luffy vit alors arriver à sa hauteur le cuisinier, fou de rage.

« Bah quoi Sanji ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Tu le sais très bien espèce de monstre de goinfre !

- Hein ?

- Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ça ! Ne le nie pas y'a que toi pour faire ça ! »

Luffy dévisagea son cuisinier, perdu. Il l'aimait bien Sanji. Il était un peu bizarre quand il y avait des filles, il se disputait tout le temps avec Zoro, mais il faisait de la bonne bouffe. Alors il l'aimait bien. Mais la, il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« J'ai fait quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! C'est toi qui a bu les cocktails que j'ai préparé pour ma Nami et ma Robin ! »

Le capitaine se mit à rire à l'entente de cette phrase. Alors lui, il était trop fort !

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai rien bu du tout moi !

- Quoi?

- Si tu leur avais fait un cocktail de viande, alors ouais, ça aurait pu être moi! Ajouta l'homme caoutchouc, hilare.

- Ah … c'est pas faux … Bon, désolé alors.

- Y'a pas de quoi. »

Sanji s'éloigna de Luffy, qui lui continuait à rigoler comme un âne. Luffy ne savait pas mentir, si ça avait été lui, il l'aurait su. Mais alors … qui ? Qui avait osé boire les deux cocktails qu'il s'était donné du mal à faire avec ce qu'il leur restait de jus de goyave ? Hein qui ? Il suffisait qu'il se tourne deux secondes pour chercher une ombrelle pour chacune, pour découvrir les cadavres derrière lui. Affreux !

Le cuisinier n'en démordait pas pour autant. Cela ne pouvait pas être des petits lutins qui seraient apparus comme par magie pour tout siffler. Non. Le voleur était sur ce bateau, alors, il allait savoir qui c'était et lui donner une bonne correction. Non mais ! Il se retourna vers les demoiselles de l'équipage qui le regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

« Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous faire passer une bonne journée en compagnie d'un cocktail digne de ce nom...

- C'est pas bien grave Sanji, répondit Nami, on ne va pas en mourir, pas vrai Robin?

- Absolument, approuva la brune. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Nami avait toujours apprécié Sanji. Il était très serviable et très facile à manipuler. Il suffisait qu'elle fasse les yeux doux pour qu'il soit à ses pieds. Oui, elle l'aimait bien, même lorsqu'il se prenait la tête pour deux malheureux cocktails. C'est pas comme si elle l'avait menacé pour avoir une boisson chaque jour servie sur le pont alors qu'elle bronzait. Ou l'avoir insinué un jour ...

« Vous pouvez être tranquilles mes chéries, je vais chopper le type qui a fait ça, qui a osé faire ça et lui faire regretté d'être venu au monde ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, Sanji prit congé des deux femmes afin de mener son enquête.

Sanji amusait énormément Robin, et ce depuis longtemps. Ses manières de gentlemen étaient très agréables et la brune savait apprécier toutes ces petites attentions qui enjolivaient son quotidien. L'archéologue l'aimait réellement. Même si de temps en temps, il mettait du temps à se rendre compte de l'évidence. Soit, qui avait bu ces boissons. Raison pour laquelle Robin sentait qu'elle allait laisser traîner un œil ou une oreille dans le dos du cuisinier.

« Est ce qu'il nous a bien écoutées au moins ? Se demanda Nami.

- C'est Sanji-kun, voilà tout. »

Oui, enfin, à moins que Robin n'ait conclu un pacte avec lui, la rousse ne voyait pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un foin. Ah, comme avait dit la plus âgée, c'est Sanji ! Alors, Nami cessa de chercher toute explication logique. Mettre les mots Sanji, logique, et femme dans la même phrase, c'est impossible.

L'auto-proclamé serveur de ses dames, avait quand à lui débuté son enquête. Elle était très simple : aller voir chaque mec de l'équipage, et leur foutre un coup de pied au derrière pour savoir qui avait commis ce crime. Il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas Luffy. Un de moins sur sa liste. Le premier qu'il alla interroger fut Franky, occupé à remettre la porte de la cuisine dans ses gonds.

« Franky, je sais que tu carbures au cola, mais est ce que par hasard, tu te serais pris d'une envie de tenter un autre truc que ça?

- Quoi ? Autre chose que mon cola ? »

Franky avait regardé Sanji comme s'il était devenu fou, manquant de faire tomber la porte. Enfin, plus fou qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Il avait vite compris quel genre de personnage était Sanji, et il l'avait de suite apprécié à sa juste valeur. Un chic type! Par contre, lorsqu'il sortait des trucs comme ça … il avait envie de le donner en pâture à Chopper.

« Alors la tu fais fausse route mon ami, continua le cyborg.

- Hum … tu es bien sûr?

- Un peu ma poule ! Rien ne vaut un bon cola bien frais! Aww ! »

Franky se tourna pour exécuter sa petite danse sous l'œil blasé de Sanji, lâchant la porte au passage qui retomba sur l'arrière de son crâne. Non, ce n'était pas le cyborg, et puis, il l'aurait entendu marcher dans la cuisine.

Il laissa alors Franky geindre pour descendre les escaliers et trouver Brook en train d'exécuter son fameux 45° contre le mur. Il tiqua cependant à la vue des vêtements que portait le squelette. Son costume habituellement noir était aujourd'hui d'un rose très flash, que seul Chopper aurait pu porter sans paraître ridicule.

« Sympa tes vêtements aujourd'hui Brook.

- Yohohoho merci mon brave ! Cela dit, ce n'est pas leur couleur normale.

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué vieux.

- J'ai dû me tromper quelque part l'autre jour lorsque j'ai voulu faire une petite lessive, voilà le résultat ! expliqua le squelette. Mais ne trouves-tu pas que le rose rehausse la couleur de mes yeux ? Même si en fait … je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohoho !

- Ahem … oui, charmant. »

Au moins, il prenait son erreur à la légère c'est déjà ça. Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais Sanji avait une enquête à mener à bien :

« Dis-moi, tu faisais quoi il y a dix minutes?

- Et bien je discutais avec Luffy quand aux poissons de l'aquarium.

- Ah oui?

- Oh oui! Penses-tu que d'y inclure une baleine serait judicieux ? »

Le musicien et le cuisinier s'étaient entendus sans trop de mal, partageant ce même goût pour les belles demoiselles, et les sirènes. Forcément, entre connaisseurs, ça créé des liens. Même si l'un n'avait pas rassuré l'autre au début. Et même si l'autre se demandait comment de telles âneries pouvaient sortie de sa bouche.

Une baleine dans l'aquarium, sérieusement quoi... D'accord, celui-ci était plutôt grand, mais il doutait qu'un tel mammifère puisse y nager. Sans compter les autres poissons qu'elle dévorerait.

« Une baleine dans l'aquarium? Je ne crois pas non...

- Oh, c'est Luffy qui sera déçu, je vais le prévenir que sa pêche à la baleine sera inutile.

- Ça vaut mieux oui. Bon je te laisse alors, j'ai à faire.

- Yohohoh! »

Il laissa ainsi le squelette vêtu de rose s'en aller vers le capitaine, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son prochain suspect.

Le médecin de l'équipage choisit ce moment précis pour passer devant lui, trimbalant des bandages pour aller voir Franky. Le coup de la porte sur sa tête n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu aux yeux du médecin. Sacré Chopper va! Ceci dit, il restait un suspect. Et à ce titre, Sanji ne pouvait l'ignorer. Raison pour laquelle il l'interpella :

« Chopper, mon brave Chopper …

- Euh … oui, quoi ? Demanda celui-ci, stoppant sa marche.

- Est ce toi, l'infâme voleur qui s'est permit de siffler les cocktails préparés pour ma Nami chérie et ma Robin adorée ?

- Heeeein ? Mais non Sanji, ce n'est pas moi ! »

Même si lors de leur première rencontre il avait voulu le cuisinier, Chopper appréciait énormément Sanji. Il était super fort et il cuisinait super bien! Il avait une de ces classe en plus. Même si il lui donnait du fil à retordre avec ses saignements de nez intempestifs à la vue d'une belle femme. Alors il ne s'étonna même pas qu'il soit prêt à débuter une mutinerie pour si peu.

« Tu es bien sûr ? Reprit le cuisinier.

- Mais oui ! Et puis, y avait-il de l'alcool dans ces boissons?

- Un peu, oui.

- Donc ce n'est pas moi, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas boire ces boissons alcoolisées. »

Ça tenait la route. Sanji hocha la tête et laissa le renne aller vers leur charpentier pour le transformer en momie à sa guise. Cela faisait du monde en moins sur sa liste de suspect. Après avoir relevé les yeux de la ou se tenait Chopper, il voyait au loin Brook et Luffy dans une conversation très animée. Sûrement par rapport à la baleine vu la tête déçue du capitaine.

Mais ce qu'il avait également noté, c'était Usopp, occupé à bricoler sur le pont.

Alors, le cuisinier entreprit de marcher vers lui, d'un pas silencieux. Une fois à sa hauteur, il prit son visage le moins sympathique de sa collection et, toujours derrière le sniper, fit craquer les os de son cou. Ce bruit eu le mérite de faire réagir Usopp, qui tourna la tête vers le cuisinier. Il faillit hurler en voyant un Sanji des plus mauvais jours le tuer du regard. Le chef dit alors de sa voix la plus menaçante :

« Usopp, je sais que c'est toi.

- AAAAAAARGH ! »

Tout ce que trouva le canonnier à faire, ce fut hurler à la mort face à l'aura menaçante du blond.

Il en fallait peu pour qu'Usopp n'ait peur. De voir Sanji de très mauvaise humeur était parfois suffisant. La plupart du temps, cette même colère était dirigée contre des ennemis qui avaient cassé un ongle à Nami ou vers Luffy qui avait volé la nourriture de quelqu'un à table. Aujourd'hui, c'était envers lui. Et même si ils étaient amis, même s'ils s'entendaient très bien, il voyait actuellement sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Alors, son instinct de survie prit le dessus :

« J'avoue c'est moi ! C'est ma faute je n'aurais pas dû !

- Petit merdeux, tu va voir …

- Je n'aurais pas dû mettre de colorant rose dans la lessive de Brook, j'avoue c'est moi !

- Hein? »

Cette phrase éloigna toute envie de meurtre de la personne du cuisinier. Mais que lui racontait il ? De la lessive? Colorant rose? Brook ? Le souvenir d'un squelette tout de rose vêtu lui vint à l'esprit. Ah donc c'était juste Usopp qui lui avait fait une farce ? Ceci explique cela.

« Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui a bu les cocktails?

- Les cocktails?

- Fais pas celui qui ne sait pas de quoi je parles, reprit Sanji d'un ton menaçant.

- Nononon! Je te jure Sanji, j'ai bu aucun cocktail ! Juré ! Craché ! Ra-peuh!

- Usopp.

- Quoi?

- C'était MES CHAUSSURES !

- Gyaaaaaaaaah! »

[...]

Restait alors la dernière personne de suspecte. Une veine se contracta sur le front du cuisinier. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il savait qu'il avait toujours soif après un long et difficile entraînement, logique. Et que des fois il allait réclamer de quoi boire en cuisine. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait étrangement rien demandé. Et les cocktails de ces dames ne se sont pas vidés tout seuls. Le blond fit automatiquement le lien. Il serra les poings en cherchant l'abrutit de service, sûrement occupé à dormir il ne savait ou. Le « il ne savait ou » se révéla être le pont supérieur, derrière la bibliothèque. Il était adossé au mur, dormant tranquillement. Sans se douter un seul moment quel la furie blonde en face de lui était prête à l'écorcher vivant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et éleva la voix afin de le réveiller :

« Aller Marimo, debout ! Réveille toi j'ai à te causer ! »

Tout ce qu'il eu, fut un grognement de la part de Zoro. Puis il le vit ouvrir un œil, visiblement mécontent de se faire tirer ainsi de sa sieste. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sanji, il décida de le refermer. Ce que le blond prit très mal :

« Hé Marimo !

- Quoi ? Grogna t-il en ouvrant les yeux, mécontent.

- Est ce que par le plus grand des hasards, ce serait toi qui a bu les cocktails préparés avec amour pour mes chéries?

- Boire un truc de gonzesse ? T'es certain que tu n'ajoutes pas des trucs illicites dans tes clopes toi ?

- Et il se fout de ma gueule ce con en plus ! »

Sanji s'accroupit face au sabreur, agrippa le col de celui-ci, et sans autre forme de procès, vint plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une exclamation de surprise mourut dans la gorge de Zoro face à ce contact si subit, et ne put rien faire, figé sur place. Le choc, la surprise était trop grande pour que son cerveau ne réagisse correctement.

Il ne pouvait pas blairer ce type, c'était pas nouveau. Ses allures de playboy, ses manières d'écervelé avec les femmes et cette tendance à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par elles, sa tronche aux sourcils trop enroulés, ses cheveux trop blonds, cet œil trop bleu, sa manière de respirer également. Tout, il détestait tout de lui. Sauf peut être sa manière d'embrasser.

Par ce que les doigts du cuisinier avaient glissé sur sa peau et que ses lèvres allaient goûter les siennes, les suçotant doucement. Puis il sentit la langue du cuisinier sur ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Hésitant, il la lui accorda. Il eu du mal à réprimer un frisson lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, d'abord timidement, mais une fois la surprise passée, elles engagèrent un ballet des plus rythmé, langoureux.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait réellement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils étaient juste en train de s'embrasser alors qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes ils se crachaient à la figure.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Si Zoro pouvait d'abord noter que le cuisinier semblait un peu à coté de ses pompes, il vit rapidement un éclair de lucidité traverser cet œil. Qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Effectivement, Sanji était en colère. Il était même très en colère.

« Je le savais, dit alors Sanji d'un ton menaçant.

- Quoi ?

- C'est bien toi qui les as bus. Tu as le goût de goyave. »

Et merde.


End file.
